1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paper-collecting apparatus for printing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A printing apparatus, such as a printer or a photocopying machine, takes a sheet of paper from an input tray, prints an image on the sheet of paper, and discharges the printed sheet to an output tray. A paper collecting apparatus may comprises a number of paper holding trays stacked together to support stacks of paper of different specifications. A number of hooks are horizontally located on the number of paper holding trays. When one of the paper holding trays is pulled, all the paper holding trays come out together, which may be inconvenient for a uses.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.